Avengers Discover
by GreekHeroine
Summary: Crappy title, probably change later, anyway, Kay was a normal girl when she got thrown into a truck by an Ultronbot. When she wakes up in Avengers Tower 4 months later, she finds that there was more to her survival then she thought. Inspired by multiple female Avengers, but ultimately my own creation! Also probably not canon after Age of Ultron. probably. REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Waking Up

When aliens attacked New York, I knew the world had tipped into crazy.

I mean, I knew when the Hulk crashed my sister's school that it was nuts and every time SHIELD came on the news that we were losing our sanity, but aliens?

Of course watching the news that SHIELD was no longer recognized by the American Government or that Tony Stark's house had been blown to smithereens was even more fun.

I wondered idly as I made my way through Malibu, how much more insanity the world could take.

That's when the world decided to laugh at me and a robot erupted from the sea to kill me.

I swerved as the silver and blue robot smashed through the glass of my 1971 Chevy Vega. I screamed bloody murder when it grabbed me and tossed me aside.

I felt nothing but pain as an 18 wheeler slammed into me.

You're probably wondering who I am. My name is Kay. I'm 21 and I'm average. Not the super smart braniac or the incredibly beautiful model, just me. I'm pretty simple. I'm SoCal born and raised, tanned with short dark brown hair and red highlights. I go to the gym for an hour a few times a week, go to school for a degree in Communications and Radio. I was normal. Ordinary. Then I woke up 4 months later in New York.

Yup, New freaking York!

After 4 freaking months!

I woke up, screaming, fearing for my life as that red and silver grill came barreling at me, the horn blaring in my ears.

I looked around, shocked at my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed in a high tech hospital room.

High tech by the means of at least half a dozen machines and at least 8 different tubes in me. I shook as a frantic beeping sounded from a machine.

Then they came in.

Tony freaking Stark. He looked sharp, even in an ACDC T-Shirt and jeans, he looked good! His slicked back hair and perfectly combined goatee and mustache was even more handsome then the press photos! His charming brown eyes were calm but focused as he brought up a holographic report.

Behind him was Captain freaking America, Steve freaking Rogers! He was big! The white shirt he had on seemed to be on the verge of ripping with his large muscles. Even as huge as he was, his all American boy scout face made me swoon. He smiled at me and came to my bedside. I could smell his Old Spice aftershave and I do not lie, the good old fashioned scent that was American. I couldn't describe it, but it was American.

If Cap was big though, it was nothing compared to Thor! The freaking God of Thunder himself! I felt like passing out as he came in, his long blonde hair tied in a thick ponytail and his height almost hitting the edge of the doorway. In fact the whole doorway seemed to be too small for him as he barreled in with a speed that defied his size. His hand looked as if it could crush Cap's skull on it's own!

I stared in shock as three of the greatest and arguably the most powerful beings stood around my bedside talking.

"Ah I see what we've got, Thor be a pal and get Banner in here. Maybe Natasha too," Tony said, his voice light and cheerful, "Seems Sleeping Beauty has awakened."

Thor nodded and made his way out and I stared at the two heroes.

"Uh where am I?" I stammered, "What happened? Why am I in a hospital?"

"You're actually not in a hospital. You are in a much cooler building. And by definition of cool, well it's built by yours truly," Tony winked as he viewed the report.

"You're in Avengers Tower. Do you remember anything that happened Katherine?" Steve asked me

I almost passed out, the way he spoke so gently made me instantly calm.

"I remember being thrown into a truck by a robot," I offered, "After that I have no idea."

"Ultronbot." Tony snipped.

"What?" I asked.

"Ultronbot. A minion of the rouge robot Ultron," Steve glared at Tony, "Created by yours truly."

"I thought we went over this Cap," Tony said, clearly ignoring him, "We had no idea the AI would progress at the rate it did."

"You should have been more careful," Steve retorted.

"I was trying to help after you blew up SHIELD!" He shot back.

"Hydra!" Steve shouted, "It was Hydra dammit!"

"Hey cool it guys!" A third voice interrupted.

I looked beyond the towering figure of Steve and saw a small mild mannered man with black wavy hair. He removed his glasses and I recognized the green tint in his brown eyes. The same eyes that belonged to the monster who destroyed my sister's college.

"Hulk?" I asked and passed out.


	2. Avengers

I woke up, shaking my head. My eyes were still closed, but I felt something stirring above me.

"You're awake. No need to fake it," A warm voice spoke.

I cracked an eye open and saw a beautiful red haired woman smiling down at me. I recognized her brown eyes instantly.

"Black Widow?" I yelped.

I had heard of her along with the other Avengers. Human, but better then human. Confusing to say the least, but I knew she was strong and deadly. I could almost tell how she tensed as f I would attack her.

Me. Attack her?

"She's awake," She called out, "You can call me Natasha."

I watched as Tony Stark and the same man who was somehow the Hulk came in.

"You're not going to pass out again are you?" He asked.

"What? No. I just want to know what's going on. Where am I? What happened?" I stammered.

"You're in Avengers Tower. New York," Tony explained.

"You were attacked 4 months ago by an Ultronbot. We took you in when you gave off strange readings at the hospital," Natasha explained.

"What kind of readings?" I asked.

I noticed that I was no longer connected to any tubes or wires. As I gave Tony my arm, he ran a Iphone sized scanner over my arm, uploading my latest stats, the other man explained more.

"My name is Dr. Bruce Banner. You obviously know I can become the other guy. 4 months ago, an AI created here went rouge. It was called Ultron. We fought and defeated it. But it had an army, thousands, scattered all over the globe. One of them attacked you in California."

"I remember," I nodded, seeing the terrifying blue and silver robot crash through my window.

"I do have to say you have excellent taste in cars," Tony nodded, "I salvaged it of course, repaired it myself and added some upgrades. No charge of course."

"You _what?!_" I thundered, "No!"

"It's ok Katherine," Tony gave me a charming smile, "I know cars better then anyone here. You can trust that the Vega is in better condition then before. Probably better then it originally was in 71!"

"_No!_" I yelled, panicked, "That was mine and my dad's car! Customized! You've messed with it! It's ruined! How dare you? How _could_ you?!"

I roared my pain and frustration, sitting up straight and turning to Tony. The Vega was special and one of a kind, a car that my dad and I had spent 6 years building and perfecting. Scrapping parts, trading parts, saving bottles to recycle so I could buy a new door panel set. The hard work and effort and time that we had spent together was now gone! Tony Stark had thought he could buy my Vega's charm, my car's uniqueness, by an extension me! I could hear nothing now but the roar of my heartbreak in my ears as I hurled vicious, cruel words at the man who saved my life.

"You don't understand! You can't just _buy_ something like that! You work on it, with family and love and_ time_! You just destroyed years of my life and _my_ car! No one would ever do this to _you_! Are you trying to buy me off? That robot attacked me because of _you_! You think you can buy points with me by saving my life and fixing my car? It doesn't work like that! _You don't buy me off_!"

"Katherine calm down," Natasha pleaded.

"My name is Kay!" I roared, "Not Katherine!"

"Kay, don't make this any worse," Dr. Banner said, "We can't afford for you to be emotional."

"Emotional?" I thundered, "He just _ruined_ 6 years of my life!"

As I thrust my hand out to point an accusing finger at the "great and fabulous" Mr. Stark I felt energy build up around me. Since before Natasha had called the others I had felt something stirring around me. It was strange and comforting. Suffocating and free. Just as my finger jutted out to accuse Tony, a blinding white gold light erupted.

Tony screamed, ducking, Natasha backed away, placing a hand on her gun and Banner quickly walked to the door.

"I'll be back later," He breathed heavily and turned outside the door.

I stared shocked at my hand, unscathed and at the wall. A large black scorch mark, that still smoked was now burned permanently onto the pristine white wall. I heard thundering footsteps and looked terrified to the open door.

Thor brandished through, again seemingly too big for the entrance, followed by Steve Rogers and a man in a maroon jacket that I instantly recognized as Hawkeye.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked, none of the boys speaking it.

I looked as a blue blur stopped by the new scorch mark.

The new guy whistled low at the work and turned to me. He was shockingly handsome, a new guy as I was sure I'd remember his white hair and burning blue eyes.

"Hey sis, check it out!" He yelled in an Eastern European accent, I couldn't place where, but it sounded absolutely wonderful.

"What is that?" A woman asked. She looked similar to the man in skin color and accent. She was dressed however in a red and black sun dress, her long brunette hair falling to her waist.

"I guess Banner as right," Tony muttered, "Damn I hate being wrong."

"What's going on?" Steve asked,"Stark did your replusors go off again?"

"No," he shook his head, "It was her,"

He pointed to me and suddenly all 7 pairs of eyes were on me.

"Me?" I squeaked.


	3. Captain America

"What is it?"Thor asked, walking to the mark.

"I'm not sure," Tony said, still eying me, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said, staring at my hands.

They looked normal, long, tanned. They seemed no different from before. But I knew that something had just changed.

"Katherine," Steve came to my bedside, "I need to ask you to calm down. You were in an accident. Everything about you, from heartbeats to brain activity is off the charts. You just burned a wall. I need you to be calm. Please."

I looked up at his clear blue eyes and realized I was shaking violently. I breathed, steeling myself and trying to calm down. I could feel everyone's eyes shooting to me, even as Tony, Hawkeye and Thor looked at the wall. I could feel something stirring in the air, strong and consistent, like a soft buzzing, a thrum of a healthy engine, right by my ear. Every time I turned though, nothing was there. I couldn't shake that the white gold blast and the humming were connected.

"Kay," I looked up at the Captain, he made me feel safe, even if he was huge and I had just burned a wall,"You can call me Kay. I don't know what's going on, but I'll try to stay relaxed."

"Great," he flashed me a warm smile, "You must be starving, come with me and we'll get you some real food."

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking to Natasha who had taken Tony's scanner and reading a holographic report.

"Ya," He nodded, "It'll take them a while to compare readings."

I realized that he was giving me an escape and I took it with a smile.

He lead me out of the room and through the Tower, going down 2 levels and I gasped in shock.

Everything was automated, pristine and extremely expensive looking. We passed through automated sliding doors, I saw windows both into a very science looking lab and outside to the darkening New York skyline. I glanced up, seeing security cameras tucked away and most of all I saw mysterious doors with only a fingerprint and retina scan lock.

As we walked, Steve spoke of calming and non threatening matters. He talked of how he had a vintage 40s Harley bike and how refreshing it was to understand everything with Google. I laughed with him at the absurdity of the duck face craze that girls had taken and the strange obsession guys had with showing off pecs in gym photos.

I was relieved that he had taken me from the hospital room, while I still wore a plain white tank top and scrubs that someone had put me in, it was refreshing to see Steve didn't treat me as an alien. He made me feel safe and didn't prod me with dozens of questions or bury me with dark topics. I knew however it would be coming.

When we finally came to a silver and white kitchen, complete with an automated stove, I finally asked him.

"Why did you take me?"

"It was getting pretty hot in there," Steve nodded up above, "I figured you could use some fresh air."

"No," I shook my head, "Why did you take me from California? I was in a hospital already right?"

"Yes, but the doctors didn't understand what was happening," He explained, "We did. Well Tony and Bruce thought they might."

"No," I repeated, "Why? What's the real reason? I'm just one person. Right? Everyone has problems after being thrown and hit by an 18 wheeler."

"Not everyone," Steve sighed and put down the sandwich he was making, "Not everyone has their heart going so fast it can't be tracked."

"Fast?" I put a hand over my heart, "It couldn't be tracked by a computer?"

"Not by there's," a blue blur flashed into the room, "Hey there."

"Who are you?" I asked, "I don't remember you."

"Well I was held and experimented on by Hydra for a year. Then I teamed up with a psycho robot, during which you got knocked into a coma," He smiled at me, roguish and charming.

"His name's Pietro," Steve explained, "Don't worry he's one of us now."

"I'm going to need Google," I groaned as Steve chuckled, handing me a sandwich.

"From what we can tell, I.E Stark running a scan, the burn was caused by some sort of plasmic energy," Pietro explained.

"Plasmic energy? Kind of like Wanda's nuerokinetic blasts?" Steve asked.

"I guess that's the closest we've got for a comparison," Pietro shrugged, "But it's definitely not like hers. It's something completely different."

"You wouldn't happen to know what it is would you?" Steve asked me, I shook my head.

"I have no idea what's going on and that blast? I couldn't tell you what it is if you paid me."

"I think you should stay here for a while longer," Tony came in, "Please don't burn me. I ran the comparisons between your last doctor's visit, when we found you at the hospital, when you woke up a few hours ago and just now. You'll never guess what I've found."

"What is it?" Steve asked, taking a printed sheet from his fellow Avenger.

"Her bones have become stronger, denser, but at the same time, her weight is normal. Her heartbeat is 140 per minute, when it should be 80. Her body heat? Her respiration? All of them higher. That's not even the crazy part."

"What is it then?" Pietro asked, "Because she can't be speedy like me. We know that."

"Well before she shot at me, I thought she was, maybe slower," Tony explained, "But since then I looked into the head scans from Malibu and the ones here. Her brain activity was minimal during her coma. Only 8 spikes per hour and 3 minute beats of calm. Between the time she woke up two hours ago and now, that has tripled. Wanda also said she felt her neurons clicking faster then before."

"Her neurons? That means the way her brain is processing information faster now," Steve said, "Right?"

"Yes. However it doesn't explain the plasma." Tony shrugged, "I'll have to run tests."

"Excuse me?" I spoke up, "But being I am the one who shot plasma and somehow survived all of this don't I get a say?"

"Of course," Steve nodded, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to know how this happened. But I'm not going to be prodded and poked by a million scientists. I don't know if this is permanent or not, but I want it gone."

"Kay," Pietro looked at me softly, "That's not how this works. Stuff like this just doesn't go away."

"You can cure it," I looked sharply to Stark, "Can't you? Like everything else?"

"Look, we can help you and run the tests. Only me and Banner will do that, but there's no guarantee that this will go away," Tony explained.

I sighed heavily, putting my head in my hands. How cold this happen? How could life get turned around so fast and so strangely? I was normal! That was all I ever wanted to be! Why couldn't I be normal? I looked up at the three boys.

Pietro and his playfulness, Tony and his smugness, Steve and his encouragement. I realized then that maybe I didn't have it all bad. I nodded to Tony.

"I'll do it."

"Great!" He smiled, "I'll get everything set up. Come up to Lab 61 in about an hour or two."

He practically skipped away, tapping an earpeice and speaking a thousand scientific terms with Banner I presumed.

"As fun as it with you slowpokes," Pietro grinned, "I gotta run."

I blinked twice as he ran out of the room. I saw Steve smile fondly at the door.

"To think, a few months ago, he was trying to kill me."

"What happened?" I asked, "I'm guessing the girl he called sister and whoever this Wanda person is are new Avengers?"

"One in the same," Steve smiled, "Wanda and Pietro are siblings from Slovakia. Twins and were held prisoner by someone of Hydra. You know about Hydra right?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Well it started in Word War II..." I listened in fascination as Steve recounted adventures of WWII and how Hydra had slowly infested SHIELD.

How last year they had tried to stage a coup and destroy SHIELD and any of its allies, present and future. My heart sank as he told me somberly of his old friend from the 40s who had been brainwashed and kept on ice as Hydra's secret weapon. The story almost brought me to tears, knowing that his only friend from his past life had tried and almost succeeded in killing him. He continued into the discovery that Hydra had plenty of weapons, including two twins that had special gifts. Pietro who had superspeed and Wanda who had nuerokinetic power. They along with the treacherous AI Ultron had almost killed the Avengers only a short 4 months ago. His story fascinated me. How he had come from such a humble time in the 40s to a chaotic time such as now. He still had the same heart and strength that had made him the ultimate pick for Project Rebirth program.

"That's amazing," I said as we made our way upstairs to the lab.

"It is, I guess. To me, it's all part of the job. I was trained and picked to protect and serve. Weather that's the past, resent or future, it's what I'll do," Steve said.

"I'm surprised that you've told me so much." I confessed, "I never thought someone like you would care to talk to someone like me."

"It's why I chose to talk to you," Steve grinned, "You're just you. I know how hard it is coming to terms with a completely different life and waking up to a whole new world. You may not realize it Kay, but something happened to you and someone decided you were important enough to live. You have something special inside of you and you can use it."

"To become a hero?" I asked, shocked at his reasons.

"A hero or just you," He explained, "As long as you're true to your beliefs, then your doing the right thing."

I smiled at him as we walked into the lab.


	4. The Archer and Spy

I spent the rest of the night running tests with Tony. He took a blood sample, an MRI, X Ray and ultrasound. He placed small pads with wires on my forehead and arms. He scanned each finger intensely and brought up dozens of information on his holograms. After an exhaustive solid 5 hours of testing, he sent me away where I found Natasha and Hawkeye.

"Hey, Tony done with you," Natasha gave m a small smile.

"Ya, I'm suppose to wait until everything comes back," I said, I noticed instantly that both of the mortal Avengers had their hands tensed and ready to jump at me.

"Please don't kill me," I raised my hands in surrender, "I promise that whatever that blast was, I can't do it on whim."

"Sorry," Natasha explained, "Old habits. We have no idea what's going on. It puts us on edge."

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. Hawkeye, or Clint Barton if you wish," Hawkeye stuck out a hand and I shook it.

"Clint," I grinned, "Southwest?"

"Iowa," He grinned, "It's a family name."

"We've got a room set up for you if you'd like," Natasha offered.

"No, not right no I was actually hoping to get something to eat. Maybe more then a sandwich?"

"Cap's favorite," Clint laughed, "How about shawarma?"

"I have no idea what that is," I shook my head, "How about a good old cheeseburger?"

"Good as any," Natasha walked away, elbowing Clint before he could protest.

"So what is it with you two? How are you not totally overwhelmed by this?" I gestured around us, "You're living and working with a billionaire, a god, a solider from the 40s, twins who have powers and a guy who can turn into a green rage machine?"

"Trust me," Clint laughed, "You get used to it once you realize the god's completely useless on Facebook."

"Oh," I smiled in mischief, "Thor is on Facebook? Definitely gonna have to add him as a friend."

"You and every other girl on the planet," Natasha laughed.

"He's worse then Steve," Clint shrugged, "Guess a 70 year old can work a computer better then an alien god."

"Can't nearly be as bad as when Tony spread trip wires all over the place when Pietro and Wanda came," Natasha said, Clint busted up laughing.

"Oh man! That was gold! Runs in here all excited like 'Yay I'm an Avenger' and all that and bam! Trips over his own two feet!"

"What did Pietro do to deserve that?" I asked, "Besides trying to kill him?"

"It wasn't even that," Clint winked, "He beat the Iron Man suit across the ocean. Tony thought that he wouldn't be able to run over water."

"He can do that?" I was surprised, having quick feet over land was one thing, but over water that constantly moved? That was impressive.

We made our way to the kitchen where Natasha set the stove to cook a couple patties evenly on both sides. We talked and laughed at the stories between the Avengers.

I found that none could truly lift Thor's hammer and that Bruce could now maintain complete control over the Hulk. I learned that the twins had been given their own names as Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, that they were actually the turning point for the Avengers against Ultron. I learned that Steve was close to finding and hopefully saving his old friend Bucky and that Tony lamented the loss of his corvette. We chatted for hours, but when my eyelids began to drop, Natasha guided me up to my room.

"Good night Kay, tomorrow we'll talk more," She whispered softly to me.

I murmured good night and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I made my way to the kitchen, meeting again with the spy and archer as well as Tony.

"Morning Kay," He smiled at me.

"How are you up so early?" I growled, I was not a morning person.

Unfortunately I couldn't sleep past 10. Stupid coma.

"Oh I didn't sleep," He winked, "I just decided to work all night."

"Shocker," Natasha rolled her eyes sipping coffee.

"Hey when you come across something like this? You can't sleep!" He argued.

"Come across what?" I asked.

"You're plasma blast. It has nothing to do with your body itself, but your brain!"

"Ok?" I as still confused.

"Well I mean it's a little with your body, but not like I thought! Do you remember how you felt when I told you I fixed your car?" He asked.

"Yes," I growled, my temper flaring, "Pissed off that you thought you could do that! _Without_ my permission!"

"Ah see! Right there!" Tony cried, flinching, "Emotional! Whatever you did was triggered by emotions and by the fight or flight response of adrenaline!"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that when you become emotional, a response is triggered in you. It's from when we were more tribal and faced off against rivals or large predators. We could either run away or stand and fight," Tony explained, "Most people only have it in extreme situations like being attacked, others have trained themselves to activate it at a moment's notice."

"It can give people a boost of strength that they didn't have before," Clint continued, "Like if a baby was stuck in a car and a mom rips a door off to save her, It can be used like that too."

"So adrenaline is what made me blast that plasma?" I asked.

"It's the most plausible answer we have," Tony shrugged.

"So now what?" I asked, staring at my hands, my perfectly normal hands.

"Now we see what you can do!" He grinned, in a controlled environment of course."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Natasha asked.

"Hey I'm a genius superhero," Tony shrugged, "What could go wrong?"

I shared a look with Natasha and she shook her head, "You're nuts."

"They said that about my dad and lookie here we've got a super soldier 70 years later," He grinned.

"And you a known drunk in a metal armored suit," Clint added.

"Hey I fly sober!" Tony shot back, "Most of the time."

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Ok like one out of three," Tony rolled his eyes, "But c'mon Kay, this is about you!"

"Can I do something else first?" I asked, "My family? Friends? My car?"

"Of course!" Tony nodded, "Take the elevator down to B1 and you'll find the garage on the right. I do have to suggest you not go out yet."

"Sure, sure!" I yelled, dashing out of the kitchen. I couldn't wait to see my car!


	5. Review Request

Hey just me here, the author and all.

I'm not super confident in my writing so if you could please just drop a review or two I'd love it. If you want me to review you I will.

Don't be afraid to be harsh, I can take any punishment you give out, trust me.

Doesn't have to be long, just something.

Anyway, thanks and happy reading!


	6. Thunder

Down below the elevator opened and I sprinted into the garage. I whistled low at the array of cars and bikes that were scattered around. I saw corvettes, lambos, mustangs. They ranged from a 1932 Ford Roadster to a 2015 Tesla Roadster, I practically fainted at a sharp looking lime green 60s Barracuda. I made my way however beyond his extensive collection towards a familiar looking bike, realizing it was Cap's 1942 Harley parked next to a newer Harley. I turned down a second aisle and stifled a laugh.

Sitting in a 2012 Camaro, suspended about three feet above the ground was Thor. He was in the driver seat, fingering with the controls and wheel as the car gave out repeated whinings and choked. He looked completely lost at the numerous buttons on the dashboard and the bright LED screen that had even more options.

He looked up at me and gave a huge smile.

"Hello Kay!" He cried, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm great!" I smiled as he finally found the off button for the advanced muscle car.

"Tony allows me to come down here to practice driving," He explained, "It is very confusing though."

"Can't you fly?" I asked, amazed that a god would want to drive a car.

"I can, but I would like to fetch some of that delicious coffee without people rushing me like bilgesnipes!"

I laughed. The absurdity of Thor flying through Starbucks with his hammer and flowing cape was too crazy of a sight not to imagine. Of course, he must have grown accustomed to some of Earth I realized. He jumped down from the car dressed in black jeans and a very tight blue T shirt. His hair was pulled back again in a pony tail and I saw no remains of a mythical Asgardian warrior god.

Of course all I saw were rippling powerful arms, arms that could probably face off against the Hulk.

I blushed and waved at him.

"Well if you want to drive and not fly, ride in style. Ride in simplicity. Stark may like his state of the art toys, but you? You're old fashioned, you're not gonna ride a brand new Camaro, you're gonna want something older, rougher."

"He will not let me drive his classics," He shoo his head.

"That's the first smart thing he's done," I snickered, "Come with me and I'll show you a good car."

"Your old car?" Thor asked, "I know that you were angry with Tony, but he did not change as much as you think."

"I'll be the judge of that," I rolled my eyes, "Lead me to my baby."

"Why do you carry such affection for it?" He asked, leading me down a third aisle.

Jeez, how many cars did a billionaire need?

"It's not the just the car itself," I explained, "It's everything that I've put into her. Not just money, but memories. My dad and I built her ground up. We spent every weekend out in the driveway, fixing the rear end, putting in carpet. That kind of effort can't just be bought. Not the energy that you yourself put into it."

"The way you speak of your father reminds me of me and my own," He remarked, "We are close as well, though it seems he has grown distant."

"Why aren't you on Asgard?" I asked, "That s where you're from right?"

"Because I chose to protect Earth," He sighed, "I wanted to stay with someone special that could not live on Asgard."

"Oh?" I asked disappointed, "You have a girlfriend?"

"I am courting her yes," he nodded, "Though she is angry with me right now."

"I'm sorry," I looked up at him, "She's missing out for sure."

He laughed boldly and gestured in front of us.

"I may not be able to have a beauty such as Jane, but you may certainly have your baby as you call her."

"Oh!" I gasped in wonder.

True to his word, Tony Stark had repaired my car. The Vega sat separate from a pair of Dodges, gleaming cherry red under the florescent lights. It's silver chrome bumpers were straight and it's peaked hood was sharp, The round headlights were polished so clean I could see the bulb behind the glass. The window that had been so recently smashed was repaired and clean. The gradual slope of it's back end was as graceful as I remembered and I realized that even the individual spokes of the wheel had been polished.

Suddenly I felt at piece, the constant hum that had surrounded my ears dulled to practically nothing and the power that radiated off Thor became non existent. No matter what had happened the past 4 months, no matter if I had powers, no matter that I had met and currently living with the Avengers themselves, I had my car and that was all I needed.

"Kay?" Thor snapped his fingers and I blinked, drawn back to his powerful presence.

"Oh sorry," I blushed, "I just feel right when I'm with my car. You know? It's the feeling that everything is going to be ok."

"Is it the same feeling when you pinned down by your enemies? That when you strike them with a lightning blow and they fall that you feel exhilaration that is unmatched?"

"Uh," I gave a shrug, "Sure?"

"Wonderful!" The thunder god grinned.

I laughed and practically jumped over the car, examining every inch. Thor had been telling the truth so far. Nothing had been upgraded as far as I could see, just repaired. The paint had been redone, but in the same shade a before. Under the wheel well t seemed he had finished scrapping off the lingering rust and replaced the metal. I popped the hood an inhaled the oily scent of grease and fluids.

"It seems marvelous," Thor remarked as I ran my fingers over the fan, belts and distributor.

"It is," I smiled, "Time to check fluids,"

With quick practiced moves, I pulled out the dipstick, wiping it clean and checking it on my shirt. The oil had been changed apparently and full. I popped off the radiator cap, satisfied that the diluted green fluid was topped off. I tightened the cap and grinned at the gleaming chrome of the engine. Stark, as much of an extreme futurist, knew how to respect the old girl.

"Everything alright?" Thor asked.

"Better then fine," I grinned, "He didn't touch the engine one bit! I was worried that he'd take my custom 307 and change it over to a 409 or worse the original 140."

"I do not know what these numbers are," He scratched his head, I rolled my eyes as I closed the hood with a satisfying _whump_.

"It's the motor sizes. Original motor sizes were small, but nowadays people like small size car big size engine. My dad is a mechanic. He built this engine, custom for me."

"So you changed the size of the engine?" He asked me, clearly still confused.

"Well when we got the car, it had no engine. Luckily, my dad has a crate engine, that means a basic engine with nothing on it and added to it. When he was finished, it was a customized 307. Now take a drive me oh Son of Odin and let me show you how a Daughter of Joseph drives!"

I opened the door and sighed, the interior had been vacuumed and cleaned as well as the outside. I sat down, adjusting the seat and grabbing hold of my Six Flags Magic Mountain keychain. The silver key was already in place and I cranked it to the right.

With a satisfying whine and pop, the engine sprang to life, rumbling and roaring as loud as I remembered. I laughed in joy at the warm embrace of my car. The heat of the engine forcing it's way up and into the car, the rhythmic rumbling of the frame and the thick scent of gas running free. I looked to my left and giggled.

Thor had opened the door, but when the car erupted into her snarl, he had jumped back, he now stood watching the shaking car warily.

I laughed again and waved him in.

"C'mon! She won't bite!" I yelled over the roar, snickering to myself, "Much."

He got in and I helped him find the old seat belt. He reached for the shoulder and I shook my head.

"Lap belt only. They didn't have the 3 point belt, the shoulder part, until the late 70s."

"Ah, this is safe? It seems unsteady." He asked as I shifted into drive.

"Perfectly safe. Good ol American steel here. The car has better protection then any Honda."

"So why does it shake as if it will crumble?"

"That's not shaking apart, That's the rumble of a beast. I got 250 horsepower in this little animal. Not a lot by supercar standards, but I drive it everyday so I gotta keep her a little tame," I explained as I drove, following exit signs.

"I see, Oh Tony!" Thor exclaimed as Tony's voice came over my old speakers.

"Kay!" He called, "Kay don't go out on the town just yet! We still don't know the extent of your abilities!"

"It's why I've got the Mighty Avenger," I joked.

"I'm serious Kay, don't go outside."

"I'm sorry," I giggled, "I can't hear you over the roar of my engine!"

"Kay don't leave!" Tony ordered, "Thor talk some sense into her!"

"She will be ok," Thor promised, "She can drive around the block and come back."

"Around the block?" I scoffed, "You wish!"

I turned the dial down on my older radio and laughed as double doors were opening. I saw a black SUV driving in and I hit the throttle.

My tires squealed, the metal ground and my car launched.

I waved cheerfully at the SUV, not caring who was in it. Thor whopped in the excitement and my red and silver back end just scraped the opening as the doors closed.

I turned the dial up again as I heard Tony's furious yelling.

"...Inconsiderate women! I'm trying to help her and she drives off! Takes Thor of all people! Kay! Kay do you hear me! I can tell your volume is back on!"

"Hi Tony!" I said gleefully, "Sorry about that, you know cars and the echos of a concrete garage. Just so hard to hear people."

I looked to Thor, stifling laughter as Tony ranted on.

"Look Kay! You need to get back here! Director Coulson of SHIELD is going to be here any minute and he has information on people in the same situation as you," Tony explained.

"You mean he's going to take me away and prod me with needles too?"

"No! He doesn't have to! There's a whole group of people that he's discovered that know what you can do. Maybe. And can help you! No more needles," He continued, "Please come back."

"So you're saying the 5 hours yesterday of you poking and prodding me were unnecessary due to the fact SHIELD knows what I can do?" I snapped.

The speakers were silent as Tony took a moment to speak.

"It turns out that no, no I didn't have to do that."

"Oh I'm sorry!" I growled, angry now, "It seems that I'm losing the signal!"

I turned the dial down quick and angrily. Ignoring Thor's confused look, I sped, in short bursts, through the annoyance of New York traffic and finally onto a freeway. I didn't even bother to read a sign, instead finding the fastest and emptiest lane.

I breathed in deeply, allowing my anger to simmer through my arms into my hands. I clenched the wheel hard and slammed the gas, launching my car forward through midday traffic. I rolled down my window, letting the wind rush by me at 75 miles an hour.

As fast as the wind rushed and as soothing the rumble of the engine, I was too hyped up, too keyed in back to that annoying hum in my ears. I felt a strange heat that wasn't from my car building around me, suffocating and pressing around me. I began to panic.

Swerving wildly, I threaded expertly between cars, taking an off ramp towards Queens. Once I was off the main roads, I found a park and hurried out of the car. I didn't bother to turn off the engine, only throwing the shifter into neutral and I ignored the calls of Thor.

I fell to the grass, clenching and unclenching my fists. I could feel something radiating inside of me. I blinked numerous times, seeing the normal view of skyscrapers in the distance and small brick buildings closer by, I could see trees and walkways, the rads and people. But when I blinked again, I saw flashes and colors, strings and patterns everywhere. It made no sense!

The sensation of prickling needles and thorns all over my skin soon became to much as the flashes of colors and patterns became more and more frequent. The humming buzz around my head erupted into a frenzy and I lost it.

I screamed, letting everything I was holding in erupt outwards.

A large and explosive wave of gold white light erupted from me. Not just from my finger tip like before, but as if it poured from my very skin and open cry.

As soon as I let it out however, everything just dropped. The strange vision reverted to normal, the humming dropped to barely there and my skin felt smooth and normal. I looked around, expecting a disaster, but nothing had caught fire, no one was hurt, but they stared in shock.

I looked closer to me ad gasped, a huge swath of grass around me had been burned and blackened by my cry. I looked to Thor as he stared shell shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"Hey kid," Pietro zoomed onto the scene, "Let's get back to the Tower alright?"

Speechless and terrified I nodded.

He picked me up and in an instant I was back in the Tower lab. Only the bite of a cold wind the reminder of my trip.

"Aah!" Tony yelped, knocking over his coffee and some tools at my sudden appearance.

"Something... something..." I murmured, still in shock, "Something happened."

"I know what happened," Wanda said quietly, coming into the messy lab, "You can sense things can't you? And manipulate them?"

"What?" I asked, breathing heavily and shaking. Only five minutes ago I was speeding the highway, free and happy.

"Energy," Wanda explained calmly as Tony made his way to other side of the room, "You're feeling it right now right? The buzz in your ear? The needles on your skin?"

"Ya," I shook my head as Tony and another man appeared in my eyesight.

"It's ok. I can sense it too," She smiled softly.

I looked down at her cherry red nails and saw that they shimmered. Blinking twice I saw that small strings of red were actually wrapped around her fingers like rings or bracelets, but alive and moving.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, panicked.

"Nothing," Wanda shook her head, "You can just see more now."

"Hello Kay," The second man spoke, arriving on Wanda's left with Tony. "I'm Director Phil Coulson of SHIELD. I'm here to help."

"Help?" I raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you're the Avengers media team. SHIELD got destroyed."

"There's still a lot we haven't told you," Tony said, "SHIELD is alive. Sorta. There's a lot of people you need to meet and most importantly we think we know how you got your abilities. And it has nothing to do with Ultron."

"What?" I asked, staring at the two Avengers and SHIELD Director


	7. Scarlet and Green

I sat and listened for 3 hours as they explained details of the Battle of New York. How Loki, Thor's brother could take control of a person's will with his scepter. That a space artifact called the Tesseract was responsible for aliens and wormholes. That it seemed it wasn't the only alien artifact on Earth.

They explained that after SHIELD's demise Phil Coulson, who had been resurrected thanks to more alien DNA, had taken control and found out about Terrigen Crystals. How many opposing agencies wanted them and some people after being exposed to them could develop abilities. A shadow war had been happening all over the world for the discovery and possession of both the people and the crystals. That no one was sure how may had been activated out of 6. 6 that used to be in a crate that had been opened thanks to the fall of SHIELD.

Even more confusing was that, the crystals weren't the only artifacts able to give abilities, that Loki's scepter could manipulate the mind into revealing powers on their own. That maybe, alien artifacts weren't completely needed for powers to be revealed as was a possible case here in New York. People were making the headlines, heroes, superheroes were making headlines with their own abilities, costumes and names.

"No," I shook my head as they explained another Avenger was in fact an android, but good, not evil like Ultron.

"It's true," Wanda nodded, "Vision is alive and has his own conscious and life. He is wonderful and kind. True to the nature of any Avenger."

"And you think super powered humans are the future of mankind?" I asked Coulson.

"I believe that they are as normal as anyone, but dangerous if they don't know what they are capable of," Coulson nodded.

"I think you lost brain cells when they brought you back from Tahiti," I snorted.

Director Coulson didn't seem to be a bad man. Brushed back brown hair, serious and pale, I still couldn't find out why he was resurrected after Loki's stabbing. Truthfully he seemed like an everyman, not someone who hung out with gods, monsters and no longer human humans. There was no special power set or genius brain, just a man who worked really hard.

Maybe that was his superpower, I thought sarcastically, super hardworking goody man.

"Kay, I'd say you can leave if you'd like, but it's clear you could hurt someone if you don't now what you can do. I think that Wanda here can help you with that. You two share a talent it seems," Tony sighed.

"So it seems," I sighed sadly.

"It's ok," Wanda smiled at me, "At least you'll have a teacher. I had no one to show me anything."

"What's next?" I groaned as we made our way out of the lab, "Powers from radioactive acid? A super bug?"

We laughed at the absurdity of things and I made Avengers Tower my new home.

For over a month, I fell into a nice routine. Nice, not normal.

A few days after my freakout in Queens, Tony agreed to let me talk to my family, via a very realistic hologram program. I didn't divulge any trade secrets of SHIELD or the Avengers, nor of my new powers. I simply said I was suffering from stress and trauma. That here, I could see a doctor about my horrific run in with a killer robot. They agreed without hesitation and wished me the best of luck. They would send some personal affects from home to me.

It seemed that thanks to Tony's seemingly limitless wallet, not only was my car returned safely, but my freakout had been kept under wraps, aside from a few blogs that hardly anyone read or gave serious attention to, my not so secret explosion was safe.

I worked with Wanda typically, trying to control how to see energy as she did. I only glimpsed flashes however and nothing was ever concrete. She described the scene to me, how everyone was simply a light and by finding the nick in their mind, I could place my presence there, how I could control thoughts and dreams and control.

I could control nothing.

Even telekinesis, something easy according to her, was impossible for me. With a wave of her hand, a snap of her fingers she could lift, throw and destroy things with red tendrils of energy. I could make no sense of it and I could only throw white gold blasts from my fingertips if I was emotional. Anger, it seemed was the only emotion could tap into with ease and thus the only emotion tied to my powers.

I met Vision, his tall slender metal self and calming tone made me like him instantly. As for Rhodey, or War Machine and Sam Wilson aka Falcon, they were cool too. SHIELD and some of their gifted allies visited too. One of the more common visitors, Skye who could sense frequencies in objects tried helping me. Sadly no one with anything closer to my power set existed.

After a long day of research and testing in the lab, I spent my afternoons in the garage. Unable to leave the Tower, I could only shine the car and tinker with the settings. I longed for days of freedom and driving, but I knew I couldn't hurt anyone.

And so it was a month later I sat at the head of my car, taking apart the carburetor for fun. I liked to take it apart and see how it worked. It always fascinated me and with nothing more to do, it was all I had.

"Hey," Bruce called as he joined me, "car trouble?"

"Ha," I snorted, "I wish. At least I'd have something to do."

I spun the small nut back into place and turned the piece over to finish the right side.

"I know how you feel," Bruce said, "Being cooped up. I hated it too."

"Cooped up? If I remember you were offered. I'm being held prisoner."

"They make it sound like an offer, but I knew I didn't have a choice," He said.

"The other guy?" I asked, "He seems under control."

"Never," Bruce shook his head, "That's what they don't get. They all have control over their suits and hammers and speed. I don't."

"But you save people. You take down the baddies," I said.

"The other guy," Bruce sighed, "The Hulk is just a raging monster. I don't control him, I just aim him in a direction and let him loose."

"When he's done though?" I ask.

"It's like a car," He pointed to mine, "It's big, powerful, fast, you drive it, but it can hit one patch and spiral out of control right?"

"Theoretically," I shrugged, but I'm a good driver."

"My point," Bruce sighed, "The car runs on gas and oil and all the parts moving correctly. If it's not in sync or it runs out of fluid, it dies out. Same concept."

"You mean the Hulk is just a powerful muscle car that runs out of juice?"

"Pretty much, when he's done giving out the punches, when he's tired that's when I can change back."

"That's amazing," I sighed, "You're a passenger but also a driver in your own body."

"All the time, it's why I mediate. If I didn't I wouldn't have as much 'control' as you say I do now."

"Wanda suggested mediation," I sighed, "But it seems so pointless!"

"I think there's more to it. At least with you."

What do you mean?"

"What if you didn't just meditate to calm down, but take control?" He suggested.

"I don't get it," I shook my head, finishing the carburetor.

"You mediate by sitting, breathing and hoping to find the on switch to your powers right?" He asked as I turned to put the part back in the engine.

"Isn't that what you do?" I asked, taking my wrench over the block.

"I focus on memories that trigger my emotions and I control what level of emotion I feel," He explained, "You can focus on anger, but how mad? Mad that you got a B on your Chem exam or mad that someone just kidnapped a kid you knew? There's a lot to emotions."

"I didn't think of it like that," I said, working the carburetor back in place, "I just get frustrated that I can't get my powers to work and bam they work."

"That's the root," He said, "That's ironic."

"I got mad hen I thought Tony ruined my car," I grumbled, "I got angry when Tony told me all his firsts tests were pointless."

"Tony can annoy some people," Bruce commented, I snickered.

"Everyone either loves him or hates him."

"He's alright. Has a good heart. Not his fault we've had two global catastrophes."

"No," I smiled, shaking my hair out of my face," I suppose drunk flying is better then making WMDs."

"Think you can give him a chance? I mean be upset if you want, but he was the one that also brought you here and kept you alive," Bruce pointed out.

"I guess," I smiled, closing my hood.

"Care to join me for meditation?" He asked, I nodded.

Upstairs, a few floors above the garage, Bruce and I sat in a plain blue room with wood floors. He took a small pendulum and placed it between us.

"Focus on a specific memory of being happy, gauge how happy you are, then get upset, how upset are you? Then annoyed and then anger," He explained, "Find a connecting thread between each memory, then each emotion, you'll be able to find a running theme between them all."

"Are yous sure this will work?" I asked.

"It has for me," He shrugged.

"Ok," I nodded, closing my eyes.

I breathed in, casting away all my thoughts from the day like Wanda had taught me. I visualized an empty brain, one that was a blank slate and had nothing in it. I breathed again, hearing the tick of the pendulum over the now normal hum in my ears. I thought of everything that made me happy. Me waving a flag for my dad to race on the drag strip, going out to the movies with my sister to watch Step Up, picking out my Vega, getting accepted to CalU. I breathed again, hearing the beat of Bruce's heart across from me, in time with the pendulum.

Aside from all those memories, I focused on one, a simple one. Racing my scooter.

I felt happy and gleeful, speeding that small metal machine around. It was my first time being mobile on my own, before I had gotten a bike. I remember pushing off and just flying down the sidewalk, past all of the houses and kids, I could feel the wind and how it oushed against me.I remember, steppig back on the brake, how it squeaked in protest. It was almost like the scooter didn't want to stop either but go. Go on and on until it ran out of sidewalk and then on some more. I remember how I spent the whole afternoon, chasing the other kids who simply ran. I remember how I made my mom chase me down to bring me inside as dusk fell.

I grinned and I felt my heartbeat skip and fall in tune with the pendulum.

Following my memories of racing the scooter, I remembered pain when I fell, trying to spin around. I had sprained my ankle. From there I remembered anger that the doctor couldn't heal me instantly. Following anger I was sad, propped up on pillows as my friends raced outside on their scooters. From anger came joy again as I finally raced again 3 weeks later.

When I hit the peak of eery emotion, I discovered a skip in my heartbeat and how controlled I felt in sync with the pendulum.

After an hour of meditation, I felt the air changed as Bruce opened his eyes and put a hand around the pendulum.

"Time's up," He said, "How do you feel?"

"Great!" I grinned, "I never felt like that before."

"What was the connecting thread between your emotions?" He asked as we made our way out the room.

"Freedom, I think." I scrunched my eyebrows as I thought, "I was thinking about the first time I rode my scooter and how I sprained my ankle on it. Through the whole sitting around I hated the cooped up feeling in the house. Of being trapped. All I wanted was freedom and when I got it, well I was happy again."

"So what does that have to do with Tony?" Bruce asked.

"I think it's cause of my car. Not Tony."

"Explain."

"My car is my car, My way out, freedom. Having someone else take it, mess around with it, well it pissed me off because my way out wouldn't have been mine anymore."

"Doesn't explain the park," He pointed out.

"I don't know about that one," I grumbled, "but I'm sure there's a reason."

"Hey, you guys done with mediation?" Steve asked, coming around the corner.

"Ya," We nodded.

"Great, Kay I think you need to come with me. Coulson found something that might be of interest to you."

I shared a look with Banner who nodded and I followed Steve around the Tower, up to the main area.


	8. Ancestors

"I've got it Stark."

"Will you let me use my own holograms?"

"My files, my play," Coulson snipped as we came into the conference room.

"My holograms your files are using," Tony shot back, "Hey Kay!"

"Hey," I grinned at the two.

I had heard that ever since SHIELD had fallen and Coulson's resurrection discovered, Tony in particular had been less then forgiving to him for hiding. Natasha and Clint, SHIELD themselves, had understood as did Steve. Thor and Tony however still brought it up daily.

"Kay, SHIELD has a list of people of interest, an Index if you will. We ran your name against every list as well as your DNA and came up empty. After running your DNA against the Index however..." Coulson looked to Tony.

"Ugh! Fine!" He groaned, collapsing gracefully in a chair.

"Thank you," Coulson placed a small USB in a slot and a hologram appeared.

All I could see were videos, photos and a lot of documents about specialized individuals. I whistled at the sight, unaware that there were so many in the world.

"It seems that you hail from a small island off of Portugal. Did you know that?" He asked me.

"Ya," I shrugged, "The Azores. My ancestors came here early 1800s."

"He did, apparently his descendants had a knack for trouble." Couslon flipped through numerous papers and photos and opened one photo bigger.

"Who is that?" Steve asked.

"Ernie LePrado. Kay's paternal great grandfather. He was an archeologist. Worked for the government in 1904. Discovered a cave of unusual properties in the Nevada desert."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, annoyed at the history lesson.

"Because only he could see what was inside the cave," Coulson explained, "According to this report, there was a mountain of gold, jewels and unspeakable riches, all at the feet of a statuette of a hybrid of fox, eagle and horse. A creature he described as godly and beautiful. Unfortunatly, the gold was so heavy he couldn't lift it and every time he tried to return to the cave,, the pathways changed, almost by magic. When he was thrown out of the government funded archeology program for blasphemy, he decided to blow up the cave so that he treasures inside would rain down on top of everyone."

"He didn't do it did he?" Steve asked, "With the First War, there were no explosives here in the US."

"None," Coulson nodded, "So between the wars, he managed to make enough money through smaller endeavors to collect the funds to explode the cave. When he lit the fuse however, he fell off the mountainside and into a small hole. He landed inside the cave again staring at the hybrid statue and the while place exploded. Same time this was happening, WWII was brewing."

"I'm so confused," I groaned, "First you talk about Azores and my family in the 1800s, then this cave my great grandfather found but no one believed him then just before WWII he blows himself up and the cave? How does this relate to my powers?"

"I'm getting there. In 1939, after Poland was attacked by Germany, most people didn't believe a second World War. A group of people did. These people would go on to achieve great victories for science, humanity and the war, including our very own Captain here." Coulson blushed at Steve.

"The SSR," Steve nodded, "Strategic Scientific Reserve was founded in 1940. They were responsible for my transformation. Project Rebirth and the Manhattan Project. The Atom Bomb."

"Exactly," Coulson nodded and brought up a series of blacked out articles, "You weren't the first though, as many believe. The first gifted person ever documented was Ernie LePrado."

"What?" I sat up straight at this information, "You mean my great grandfather had powers?"

"So it would seem," Coulson said, "The explosion didn't kill him, Roosevelt sent a private unit to investigate the bomb, thinking it was an attack by Germany, instead they found your grandfather surrounded by a white gold field, millions of dollars in gold and holding a small necklace that had a fox eagle horse hybrid on it."

"The gold must have been used to fund the SSR," Tony murmured.

"Couldn't move it," Coulson said, "No one but LePrado could. He decided that he didn't want to help his country after they ridiculed him. The SSR tried taking him by force and well you can guess what happened next."

"He got mad and used the same powers I had?" I guessed.

"Sounds great," Tony groaned, "So you have a super powered person running around during WWII. Explodes, possibly setting up inspiration for Manhattan Project and being superpowered, sets up inspiration for Project Rebirth."

"Correct," Coulson nodded, "The hybrid statue that was shrunk to a necklace it seems was based on a deity worshiped by people on the Azores. The native Azores, natives who you are directly linked to."

"Damn," I breathed, "So it's genetic. Why didn't I know? I mean, my name isn't even LePrado. It's Morea."

"Changed his name. In fact, the SSR wrote him off as dead. The only link we have is that in 1966, another operative, SHIELD operative, by the name of H. Pym or Ant-Man found out about him while on mission in Rome. Same abilities and DNA signature. He was dying, but already had changed names and had a completely new life." Coulson said.

"Ant-Man?" Tony snickered, 'What did he do? Eat a radioactive ant?"

"Not funny," Steve growled.

"At least Hawkeye sounds cool, but Ant-Man? Sorry but I hate bugs," Tony said.

"Shall I tell Black Widow you said that?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"You know what? Ant-Man sounds amazing! We should make a new one! I'll find a radioactive ant right now!"

"Please," Coulson sighed, "Back on topic please?"

"Fine," Tony said.

"After tracing back your grandfather's multiple wives, he married three times, and discovering none of them had abilities, your great grandfather was written off as a fluke. Think due to the trauma you experienced when the Utronbot threw you into the truck, you generated a protective barrier. The same that protected your great grandfather during the explosion."

"So..." I breathed heavily, absorbing the information, "What could he do?"


	9. Author's Note

Hey there! Author here again!

Thanks for the support! Love the fact you love the story!

Just again Reviews please! Like lots of them with lots of detail and critiques!

Also I threw in a LOT of references to the MCU. Including TV shows, Netflix and comics! Any mythology that I make up for my character is mine and mine alone. Sadly I can't say for Marvel's stuff. Would love to, but can't!

Anyway look for bi weekly updates unless I break a hand or something. As more info comes to light about future projects I'll throw in a line or something, but you know whatever. Not sure how long this will be but I'm just winging it. Any ideas/stuff you want to see toss it in your review!

Ok have fun reading! Bye!


	10. They all leave but some

As it turned out, my great grandfather could do a lot.

Sadly, all we had were grainy photos and vague descriptions. Somehow though, they felt right to me.

I discovered that along with the notes of the SSR and SHIELD that what my grandfather could do was different then Wanda's. While she fired kinetic bursts and tricked people's neurons, I could pull energy from an invisible force. He called it Abbadragom, a mystical force that the natives of the Azores believed in. It was only guarded and accessed by the true heir of the guardian that had originally guarded it.

Apparently my great grandfather believed himself the heir and had named himself after the guardian A Raposa Alada or to those who didn't speak Portuguese, The Winged Fox. With his access to this energy he could do almost anything just by focusing his chi. Most commonly he focused on the woman he loved for his chi in meditation.

I continued researching both the files of the agencies and any stories of my native ancestors. The internet had hardly anything, but luckily with Tony's money I soon was able to have a private collection of myths and stories. I began to focus my own chi and grow my own abilities.

The Winged Fox could bring energy from Abbadragom into the physical world by deep concentration, and could create whatever he wanted with this energy just by focusing hard enough. He could create a circle of white gold energy to fly on. He could simply blast people away with the energy or focus it into arrows I most commonly found. I also saw that he could entrap his foes with bubbles of energy and grab hold of objects.

The only downside was that it drained me so much mentally that after only a couple hours I was on the verge of passing out.

After being engrossed in studying and focusing my chi, after finally unlocking the ability to shoot short but effective blasts from my fingers, things began to change.

Thor was summoned to Asgard for some apocalyptic event and Tony began to set up a space station for incoming threats. Both were soon gone for good, off in their own worlds, building or saving.

Director Coulson and Skye both had to leave, Skye to her commune of Inhumans and Coulson to oversee SHIELD being reestablished in the Eastern World. Both of them building their lives for the better.

Natasha and Clint stayed in New York but became preoccupied with a series of strange coincidences in Hell's Kitchen. Men in red suits, unbreakable skin and unmatched in martial arts could be threats or allies. Not only as former SHIELD agents but as Avengers they had to investigate.

Sam and Rhodey soon were off again too. Sam continuing a search for Bucky and Rhodey disputing potential threats for the country. Off to help fellow man and rescue people, each outfitted in the latest Stark Tech.

Pietro and Wanda too, went their own way. Off to who knew where. Cooped up as prisoners for Strucker had been harsh and they had been free to travel before. Armed with their new abilities they could truly travel without fear or trouble.

Steve remained as did Bruce and Vision. Unfortunately for me, neither Bruce or the android were interested in powers. Bruce pouring over scientific studies and Vision still learning to be human.

That left me with the great American Captain.

"Your powers are not your powers," He commanded me, "Your body is the weapon. The powers are a perk, a tool, something you choose to use."

"Easy for you to say," I growled as I dodged a punch.

Another 3 months had gone by, making it 4 since I had woken up and 8 months since I was hit.

8 months ago I had been cruising down PCH.

Now I was training with Captain America, learning not only how to use my new found powers but to also fight like normal.

It was definitely a change, a crazy one, but a cool one.

"I'm strong and I'm fast but that doesn't mean anything if I don't know how to use my body," He countered swinging at me.

I barely sidestepped the punch and kicked up. He caught my leg and threw me. Luckily I used to dance and was able to roll backwards as I landed, coming up to face him.

He nodded his approval.

"Good, stay on your feet and keep moving."

I lunged left and skipped over the hard mats, arching my leg up and around me. Just as my leg came off the ground I jumped kicking him hard in the chest. He followed the hit threw and turned. As I landed, he kicked at me, knocking me down. I rolled away and flung my hand out, focusing on him.

A short burst of white gold energy burst from my fingers, hitting him in the gut. He doubled over groaning.

"Sorry!" I whined, "I know, no powers! But it's not fair! You're too good!"

I saw him shake his head and he came up, running at me.

I screamed as he came at me with a flurry of punches and kicks.

With my abilities I could see them coming and theoretically I could tag or even beat his speed.

Theoretically.

"Ow!" I yelped as he elbowed my in the chest, swept his legs under me and forced me to the ground in an unbreakable hold.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" A side voice chuckled.

"Who?" I asked, only seeing the blue mat, "Natasha?"

"The one and only," She smiled, as Steve let me go, "Still having trouble?"

"Lots," I whined, rubbing my arms, "How do you do it?"

"Years and years of practice," Natasha smiled.

Suddenly out of nowhere, she grabbed Steve's arm and forced it behind him. When he tried to sweep her legs, she jumped on him. Natasha jabbed his nerves in his free arm and flipped over him, kicking him square in the chest. Steve tumbled down like a massive tree.

I could hear the booming crash he made.

"And surprise," She chuckled, "Definitely surprising."

"Badass," I nodded.

"Care to try a new game?"

"Are you going to punch me if I say no?" I asked.

She laughed and waved Steve over.

"Let's give her the dungeon obstacle course,"

"That's kinda tough. What about something lighter?" Steve asked.

"Nah," She brushed off the idea, "She's run the balance course like a thousand times."

"Fine," Steve grumbled, Natasha beamed.

"Hey Clint! Can you bring up dungeon?"

I looked up above the training room where the watchbox was and saw Clint working controls.

We stepped out of the middle of the room as it changed.

The mats were sucked underneath hard wood floors and large metal chains dropped from the roof, Parts of the floor were raised and ledges extended from the walls. I saw the middle of the floor recede away and be filled with water and an electric fence raised at the other end of the room. In front of us, poles shot out of the ground in various heights and thickness.

"Oh God," I gasped at the array of obstacles.

The training room was designed by of course Stark to change and transform into a variety of environments. It was designed to test anything and everything from spy work to brutal beatdowns to teamwork and hand to hand combat. I had seen the Avengers use it time to time as they practiced working together and in new ways.

I had only practiced beginner versions. Fighting in narrow spaces or on uneven ground. I had never done anything this intense before.

"It's easy," Natasha smiled at me.

Just as I opened my mouth I saw oil drip down a few chains, the wind machine start up and half the room become shrouded in darkness.

"Sorta," She rolled her eyes.

"You do it!" I stammered.

She shrugged and ran.

I saw her jump up on the poles, leaping gracefully as a gazelle until she came to a ledge. She jumped. Falling just short, she rolled out and ran up another set of raised platforms. I saw her run across, not stopping as she threw herself up at a chain. I saw her vanish into darkness, a slight rattle of chains, the only sound. Suddenly lights flared and I saw that she stood calmly on the other side of the room, poised by a lightswitch on a ledge.

"Done!"

I squeaked.

"Let's go," Steve said, "Natasha let's run combat too. Clint, can you get down here?"

"What?" I asked in shock.

"You'll run this, but we're going to shoot two birds with one stone. Train hand to hand and the course."

"Didn't you just say this was too hard for me?"

"That's why I'll let you use your abilities," He smiled, "If you can fly, you'll zip right over us to the lightswitch."

"If I can't?" I asked fearfully.

"Then you'll have a good workout," Steve laughed.

I yelped as I saw Clint come in, armed with his bow. He nodded and Natasha shut the lights off.

"I'll take high ground," Clint said, following a similar path as Natasha, ending up on a ledge just over the right side of the room. I saw Steve run and leap over the poles to a raised platform.

"Ready," He called to me, "Let's go."

I breathed and ran.


End file.
